And You Think Harry Has It Bad!
by J.C.Hutchins
Summary: Ok, I'm putting this up having deleted it when i twas on here originally as The Time Has Come. Now it's actually as finished as i can get it, so PLEASE tell me what you think! Rated PG for some suggestive stuff. Nothing real descriptive though. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Basically, anybody you notice from the HP books, and any place, is property of J.K. Rowling.   
However, as far as I know all other characters are my own twisted inventions!  
  
This may seem a bit strange, I'm not even entirely sure I like it! Still, I might as well   
publish it on here, as it doesn't do any good rotting away saved on my computer! Please   
read and review, honestly, don't try and make me feel good about it! I can't make it better  
if I don't know whats wrong! Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setting: about 2 years after Harry and his class graduate from Hogwarts (I'm asuming they all live!)  
  
Carefully and silently Ruby slipped into the Forbidden Forest, she was going to have to tell Orion   
tonight, and probably never see him again after that, she was sad, she really had loved him. She   
came to their meeting spot and sat down to wait. Soon after, Orion, the centaur, came into the clearing  
she still got a thrill seeing him. Ruby stood up and walk to him. He looked worried, "What is it Ruby?   
You have something to tell me?" "Yes, I do," she told him "in a few days term will be over and I'll   
graduate, I won't see you any more, it's better that way." She said with a slight tear in her eye, how  
can this be so hard, she thought, I haven't even told him the worst yet! "There's more than that though  
isn't there," he prompted. "Well yes, in 8 months, I'll be having your child, Orion." She told him, then   
she continued, "If it comes out to look like a centaur, I'll send it to you to be brought up, here in the   
forest. If it looks like a human, I'll keep it and maybe bring it to visit sometimes." Orion was stunned  
He just nodded and said he hoped to see her again sometime. "Yes, maybe." she agreed noncomitally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setting: about 2 years later, after Ruby has had her baby girl, Josiphine  
  
"Come on Josi you don't want mommy to be late for work do you?" crooned Ruby as her baby girl toddled toward   
her. She was still amazed that her baby appeared totaly normal, like a human! She was also relived, she knew  
she couldn't have given her up to the centaurs to raise. As they walked on she was paying attention to Josi and  
didn't notice to man untill she had almost run into him! "Oh, I'm so sorry sir!" She apologized, "I was paying  
attention to my baby here and didn't notice you!" "Really well you'd better be!" he snarled in a cold voice and  
started to walk off, then he looked at her again and said "Look, it was partly my fault, meet me at the Three   
Broomsticks tonight a 8:00, and try not to bring your kid." Then with a great swish of his cape he walked off!   
"Well Josi, now we really are late and we want my friends at work to be in a good mood so they'll baby-sit you   
tonight!" Said Ruby as she attempted to pick up and carry Josi to the Three Broomsticks where she waited tables.  
That evening after her shift was over Ruby changed into clean robes and left a screaming upset Josi with   
Madm. Rosmertta.   
She went out and saw the man from the street so she went to sit down with him. "Hello," She said "how are you?"  
"Hello," he said in that same cold voice, "Do you know who I am, Ruby?" he asked her. "No, really I'm afraid I   
don't" she said, a bit surprised that he knew her name. "Well you probably don't recognize me" he reassured her,  
"I am the leader of a small group of people who feel that only pure-bloods, such as your self, should be allowed to   
run about, I think you could add much to our group. Will you join us?" Just as he said this Josi let out a   
particularly loud scream from the back...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setting: 4 years after Ruby first met Voldemort in the Three Broomsticks  
  
"Go on Josi, I know its early, but my meeting is tonight and you know they don't like you to be at the meetings go on  
into your room now!" said Ruby feeling rather frusturated with Josi. After all although she was only 6 Josi knew as   
well as she did that the Dark Lord didn't like to see her about at the meetings. Besides that Ruby was worried about   
Josi's future anyway, the Dark Lord had hinted that if Josi didn't become a sort of Junior Death-Eater soon he would  
have her killed. Josi decided it wasn't worht fighting, although all she really wanted was to see Ted before she had  
hide in her room for the evening. Ted was her godfather and she thought he was the coolest person ever. Josi had   
grown into a sweet little girl with long, vibrant red hair and deep brown eyes, most people loved her, and she had   
never understood why her mothers Lord didn't like her too, but he didn't and she figured she'd better go hide and see  
Ted after the meeting. That night Voldemort brought up the subject Ruby had been dreading, what to do about Josi.   
Ruby knew that Josi would never willingly join th edeath-eaters, there was to much good in her. She said this to   
Voldemort, he responed to this with "Then she must die! She will remember things soon, she is dangerous to me!" When  
he said this Ted stood up outraged, "My lord, she is only a child, how can she be threat to you?" Voldemort turned on   
Ted enraged he lifted his wand aimed and calmly as if listing off a grocery list said "Avarda Kadarvera", the killing   
curse. Josi, wh ohad been secretly watching from her room was terriffied, she couldn't understand why her favorite   
godfather was lying on the floor all still like that. Then she heard Voldemort's high cold voice speak again, he said  
still in that calm calculating way, "Does anyone else wish to challenge my decision?" Nobody in the room dared move,   
let alone speak, "Good then, Ruby, you will kill her tonight, I will come check that she is gone tomarrow." Said   
Voldemort, then he swept out the door, after that everyone else slowly left the room, all making a wide circle around  
Ted's now still body.  
After everyone was gone Ruby went to Josi's room and woke her up, "Come on baby, we need to go for a walk." she said   
as she gently shook Josi awake. As they went through the kitchen Josi saw Ted's body still lying there, and ran to it  
asking her mother, "Mum, whats wrong with him? Why won't he move?" Ruby just ignored it and told Josi to keep ging   
they had to go for their walk didn't they? They walked out into the night and up a dark alley several streets up from   
their house then Ruby tourned to Josi and said "I'm sorry baby, but I have to do this..." then she aimed her wand, and   
began to say the killing curse, but with fright in her voice. Suddenly just as she finished the incantation she turned  
her wand away from Josi, not quick enough though, the curse hit Josi on the side of her head and knoked her over. "Oh  
God! What have I done to my baby!" though Ruby as she bent over Josi, then she saw that the child was still breathing  
and decided to leave her their and hope some other person would see her the next day and save her. Then she turned her   
back on her child and walked away from the alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setting: Just a bit of what happened between the last scene and the next one.  
  
Luckily for Josi, she was found the next day by one of the customers of the Three Broomsicks, before he had spent any time  
in the pub, he recognized her and tried to take her home but found the house empty and boarded up. So he took her to the   
Three Broomsticks with him and gave her to Madm. Rosemerta who decided that if her mother couldn't be found then she should  
be taken up to the school as her father lived in the forest there. So that evening after the pub was closed Madm. Rosemerta   
took the still unconious Josi up to the school and up to Proff. Dumbledor. She explained all of what they had found.   
Dumbledor thinking things over said he knew just the place for Josi to go now that her mother was gone.   
So Josi was sent to the home of Jim Bennett and his wife and 2 children. Many people wondered at the sense of this as it was   
clear Voldemort had tried to kill the girl and everyone knew that Jim and his now dead twin had once been Death-Eaters, but   
Dumbledor was confident that the girl would be safe. And she was, she and Jim's younger daughter, Arianna, who was just about  
Josi's age grew up together and came to be good friends. So the year they turned 11, on September 1st they borded the Hogwarts   
Express and started their magical education.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setting: the beginning of Josi and Ari's 5th year at Hogwarts  
  
"Well, this is marvolous, do you realize how much homework I have tonight? All that Potions! It'll take us forever!" moaned  
Josi as she and Ari climbed through the portrait hole after dinner. "Don't worry, I'll help you with it, if you help me with  
tansfigration." said Ari, "still its not fair, we've only been back for a week! What are they trying to do, teach us everything   
we're going to learn this year in one week?" "I don't know," agreed Josi as she settled down to start on her homework, "but   
I do know one thing, I don't like our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, she seems familiar and not in a good way!"  
"Well that's a first Josi! You actually don't like a teacher!" said Ari in mock suprise. "Now thats not fair! There are other  
teachers I don't like!" protested Josi. "Oh really like who?" asked Ari. "Well, theres er...Snape, and er...Snape and umm... oh   
right I don't particularly like Snape." said Josi. "Woop-woop 1 whole teacher, besides he doesn't count nobody likes him or his  
class..." Ari told her. "Oh really, you seem to like potions well enough." pointed out Josi. "Well, I'm just good at it, I can't  
help that besides he knows that I know about his arm, he has to be nice to me!" With that they settled down to do homework.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setting: After Christmas Holidays that same year  
  
"Ari! Guess what, I finally figured out why our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seems so familiar, I realized it over holidays   
when she kept looking so threatening, I think she's my mum!" Josi burst out as she came into the dormitory one evening. "Really?   
Like your real mum, who tried to kill you?" asked Ari, "wouldn't Dumbledor have thought that was dangerous and not hired her?" "Not   
neccessarily," Josi continued excitedly, "if he figured I was well protected enough at school he might have given her a chance, I mean  
when is she gonna get me? I'm almost never alone! I just know it's her thats why she always freaks me out so much!" Josi rarley let  
go of an idea once she got hold of it, and in this case she was right. "Well in that case, just watch out for yourself and don't get   
left alone with her! I like my best friend alive, thank you!" Ari warned. "Right! I had figured that out!" Answered Josi.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Setting: That summer, in Diagon Alley  
  
Josi and Ari wandered aimlessly around Diagon alley as they waited for Ari's mum and dad to finish their shopping. They were enjoying  
their summer and generally having a good time, they were suppossed to be looking for school supplies but had gotten distracted when  
they met up with Ari's boyfriend Tim. He had been looking for a new owl since his own had gotten lost sometime last winter and hadn't   
been seen since! Then they met up with Josi's boy friend Kit and they had all got to talking and lost track of what they were supposed  
to be doing. They were walking along when a dishevled looking witch came up to them. After a moment Josi recognized her as their   
Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a.k.a her mum. Josi started to back away but Ruby grabbed her robes and said in a frightened   
voice, "Josi! Oh my little girl! I can't kill you! The Dark Lord wishes it, but your my own baby, I can't do that! I'm sorry for   
all the trouble I've caused you! Now he's coming to kill us both, please go to your fath...." Suddenly there was a oud crack and the   
street was flooded with green light for a moment, then Ruby dropped over dead!   
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
a/n: O.K. I know it's weird, I'm not real sure what happens next! trust me Josi's life probably won't get much better! Please tell me  
what you think, or give suggestions as to what happens next or whatever! Oh and btw how this is related to the original books is that   
Tim's father is Harry, but we don't know that yet! (hee-hee) Hope you liked it!   
  
a/a/n: Sorry about the bad spelling and grammer, I try my best but I'm horrid at that kind of thing!  
  



End file.
